


Kitty Boy

by caribou_cash



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let anyone say Kent doesn't have a soft spot for animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel_abductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_abductions/gifts).



> Tfw rain went to work @ rachristhater's so I wrote for her bc she hate me

Kent walked into the room and was assaulted by the smell. The Aces had been invited to the local animal shelter to help fundraise for the shelter by doing an “Aces and Animals” calendar photoshoot. When he was approached by the PR team, Kent signed on immediately. It wasn’t really a secret he had a spot for animals; a quick look through his Instagram was all the proof anyone would need.

 

Right now, Kent and the handful of teammates that agreed to come with were being given a tour of the facility. They were led through the “backstage” of working at a non-profit animal shelter. This included getting to feed some of the animals and even play with them. Gordo, Smitty, Torque, and Howie were running around with a plethora of dogs on leashes. 

 

Kent laughed as three Mastiffs took Smitty down and slobbered all over him.

“Fuck you, Parse!” Smitty yelled from under the pile of dogs.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The boys were all “matched” with an animal that would most compliment them. Smitty was paired with the biggest of the Mastiffs that took him down; Gordo with a dachshund; Howie with an older Maine Coon;  and Torque with a Mexican hairless dog. 

 

Kent was the last to get his pair. The shelter volunteer hands Kent the smallest kitten Kent has ever seen in his life.

“Oh whoa, he’s tiny!”

Kent cradles the kitten to his chest.

“Yeah. He’s the last of his siblings still here at the shelter,” the volunteer informs him. “He was the runt of the litter.”

“Does he have a name?”

The volunteer shakes their head.

“Huh.”

Kent presses a small kiss to the top of the kitten’s head, and it meows at him.

 

~~~~~

 

Kent takes his pictures for the calendar holding the tiny kitten. He coos and makes baby talk at the kitten, who just meows at him. 

Kent asks the volunteer, “So, hypothetically, if a friend of mine, like, really wanted to adopt this guy, what would they have to do?”

The volunteer smiled. “Well, he would have to sign off some papers and pay the adoption fee, but everything else is already taken care of.”

“Really? So, I can just take him home with me, just like that?” Kent snaps his fingers for emphasis.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Kent holds the kitten to his face.

“Well, Kit,, I guess it’s your lucky day; you’re coming home with me!”

“Kit?”

“Yeah,” Kent nod. “His full nam’s Kit Purrson.”


End file.
